One of A Kind
by Gasian Gaond
Summary: Izetta gradually got used to her new life on a wheelchair, but there was one other territory that she had yet to explore. Post-series FinéxIzetta.


A/N: A rainy day, laziness, and Gasian Gaond combined to become...productivity? It's only possible if that productivity is in the form of an M-rated fic! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I initially didn't plan to do anything for Valentine's Day, but this fic happened somehow, so this is my fluffy Val Day gift for this amazing couple and fandom.

Summary: Izetta gradually got used to her new life on a wheelchair, but there was one other territory that she had yet to explore. Post-anime FinéxIzetta.

* * *

 **One of A Kind**

From the moment she opened her eyes and realized that she was alive, she knew she wouldn't regret anything that happened for the rest of her life.

If she would be crippled until she died, then so be it. All she ever wanted was protect the Archduchess's smile, and even if she couldn't see it anymore...she didn't mind in the slightest.

But she could.

Her fate somehow decided that she could.

When she saw her reflection in that pair of tear-filled amethyst eyes again, she thought she was dreaming.

She hadn't even finished comprehending her situation when Finé's palm reached for her cheek and the Archduchess's lips were softly pressed against hers.

Her mind was instantly swept away in a blurry haze.

 _Heaven..._

 _This is heaven, isn't it...?_

 _I'm already dead, aren't I...?_

 _This must be heaven._

Izetta...the last witch, spent her whole life as an outcast.

She was shunned, she was hated, she was all alone after her grandmother died.

Her magic was more of a curse than a gift, and a lot of times she questioned why she was even born in this world.

However, her reunion with her childhood friend changed everything.

For the first time in her life, she had a true purpose that she strived to pursue with her whole power.

It was her wish... her desire... her _everything_.

She was so focused in it that she didn't realize, that the Archduchess she so deeply admired was slowly getting her heart broken every time she let her go out to war.

Her tight hug, her desperate kiss, her whispered words were enough proof of that.

 _"Izetta..."_

 _"Izetta...I love you..."_

Her wish was the Archduchess's eternal happiness.

And that happiness was _her_.

However, they could not just abandon the people of Eylstadt that they love, the people that Finé would give anything to.

The people that Finé would give _Izetta_ to.

So they decided to end what they started, together.

They understood that they would never see each other again, but by some miracle...Izetta was alive.

It was more than she could ever ask for.

With neither magic nor functional lower extremities, Izetta knew life would be harder for her from now on.

That wheelchair felt so foreign for her in the beginning, and the first time she learned to roll it herself, she could barely manage to keep herself from falling.

Her friends were with her every step of the way.

Finé would give her the best doctors the nation could offer, and she would accompany Izetta as much as she could in her appointments. Once, she cancelled her plan to attend an event as a keynote speaker because she wanted to be there for Izetta's first physical therapy. Izetta knew Finé was also trying to learn what she could do for her, and that act itself touched Izetta more than anything. Physical therapy was hardly pleasant for Izetta, but the fact that it could recover a bit of her leg movements was enough for her to continue it. Her lower legs suffered the worst, but her hips and upper legs still obeyed her to a certain extent. After awhile, she could manage at least some degree of mobility, like getting out of her bed or going to the toilet on her own. She still spent most of her time on a wheelchair, though, so her friends worked together to key Izetta's house to her needs. Elvira would consult Atlantian experts on what to do and what to avoid. Bianca ordered furnitures and rooms to be specially designed for her and almost everything inside was made to be reachable within arm's length. Lotte was always there to keep her out of troubling situations and Izetta felt bad about having to rely on her, so she tried to be independent by using her upper body as much as she could. Every time she made a blunder that made Lotte come running, she really wanted to kick herself. Not like she could do it anymore, but still...

Izetta's survival was largely kept secret from the international press, but a handful of the closely knit locals knew about her. Some of them were a part of the mob who tried to lynch her when she was younger, and they all regretted what they did. Everyone there loved her. Izetta would sometimes be invited to a kiddies' party in the village, and they would be excited to see the widely referred Letzte Hexe, the legendary fairy tale hero of Eylstadt. Izetta's celebrity status would never stop being embarrassing for her, but she was happy that the people accepted her.

This was what she fought for. Peace for Eylstadt, and peace for the world.

She didn't care what happened to her body for that to come true.

Even so, after living as a witch for fifteen years, and having her whole identity being revolved around magic...she felt like an important part of her was missing. Like there was this inexplicable emptiness inside her chest. She accepted that it was gone, but there was this attachment in her heart that she didn't know she had for the magic that once alienated her from the rest of the world. She learned to get used to it over time...but at first it was much more difficult than she expected. For her, magic had become both a blessing and a harbinger of misfortune. It took her quite a while to believe that it no longer affected her in any way.

She is not Izetta, the last witch.

Neither is she Izetta, the white witch.

She is just...Izetta.

An ordinary girl who lived in a cabin by the forest.

And everyone still loves her all the same.

However, a lot of aspects in her life now felt very...new to her. Her magic might be troublesome, but at least she was familiar with it.

One of the curious things that she realized about her body was that despite her inability to walk, she noticed that some of her sensations down there were still preserved. It was the most obvious during her therapy sessions, and as much as she loved having Finé there with her in front of her doctor, she got really self-conscious when the doctor started asking stuff like...

"...Do you still retain some sexual function?"

The question took both Izetta and Finé completely by surprise.

Izetta tried, and failed, to not answer with a stutter. "E...excuse me...? I'm not sure...I haven't...um, does this really matter?"

"It's just an evaluation of your nerve functions. Also, I heard that the two of you are couple. I assume it would be important in the future."

A furious blush spread across Izetta's face. "I...uh, we...it's..."

"We just want her to recover as much as possible," Finé replied.

Her calm, monotonous tone prickled Izetta's ears.

Why did that...sound hurtful to her?

She couldn't concentrate for the rest of the session. The whole time, Finé watched over her with worry, and once it was finally over, Izetta leaned back a bit in the wheelchair, and one of her lower back muscles suddenly rippled into a painful spasm.

"Ouch...!"

"Izetta...!" Finé rushed to her side and asked, "What's wrong...?"

"Nothing...it's just..." Izetta winced.

"Do you want to lie down...?"

"No...but maybe...something...a little softer..."

"Let's move to bed, okay...?"

Finé put her hands on the back of Izetta's wheelchair. She was stronger than she looked, she swiftly brought Izetta to her room and in the brief moment of a heartbeat she bent over her, slipping one arm around her back and the other under her knees to lift her gently from the wheelchair.

Izetta couldn't keep in her embarrassment. "Wha...Finé, I can get on the bed myself...!"

"Shh...this much is fine."

She gave her a wink that dissolved the rest of Izetta's words.

Being carried like a princess by the Archduchess of Eylstadt herself sure did wonders to your shaky confidence.

Her arms went around Finé's neck as she laid her down carefully on the bed. After helping Izetta change into a simple white nightshirt (no matter how much they slept together before, Izetta would never get used to being naked in front of the Archduchess), the blonde kicked off her sandals and climbed up to sit next to her, stretching out and scooting in close to her side.

After a few moments of silence, she put her hand over Izetta's and asked, "Are you alright...? Does it still hurt...?"

Trying her best not to stare at the cleavage that showed under Finé's sundress, Izetta said to her, "I'm okay, it feels better now."

"Maybe we can reduce the frequency of the therapy sessions..."

"No! There's no need for that, Finé. Like you said, I want to recover as much as possible. Physiotherapy, surgery, just throw anything at me. I'll be fine," she grinned, but she couldn't help but notice the bitter sadness in Finé's expression. Finé had mentioned, several times, how Izetta was as stubborn as a mule and braver than anyone she ever knew. She was sure Izetta was willing to drag her own body through hellish levels of pain if it meant making Finé happy, although the fact that Izetta was suffering didn't please her at all.

"I wish there were something else I could do..." she muttered.

"You've done everything you can, Finé. I'm alright, see...?"

She saw how the Archduchess swallowed back her guilt and those purple eyes glossed up with tears. Their fingers laced, flexed, wove apart and together...first for reassurance, then for pleasure. Their gazes locked, and after a few long moments, they each began to smile. Slowly, Finé leaned forward and her lips purposely found Izetta's...just a brief, light contact for a few seconds before they both closed their eyes and let the moment drown everything else out... even breathing was forgotten as Izetta surrendered herself to the kiss and Finé wrapped her arms around her back. Her tongue sneaked out within moments, capturing Izetta's and pressing playfully into her.

For the first time since she let go of her magic, Izetta felt herself fully relaxed, her lips dancing with Finé's and her hands smoothing over the Archduchess's shoulders as Izetta pulled closer, burning with the need to feel more of her and _all_ of her if she could.

It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen, and as Finé began to straddle her lover's lap, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Izetta soon found out that her libido was shooting straight through the roof. They never kissed like this since her legs stopped working, Izetta's life was filled with nothing but rehabilitation attempts and serious discussions and healing. The realization was like a bucket of hot water being splashed into Izetta's mind.

 _I still..._ she thought, as Finé moaned sensuously into her mouth and sent more pleasurable tingles between her thighs, _I still...feel it..._

It was off, it wasn't the same, and it wasn't as strong as she remembered, but it was there.

Painfully, eagerly there.

She was overcame by an unbearable urge to grind down against the Archduchess's beautiful body.

However, when she made the attempt to do so, without much support from her thighs, her hips weren't really moving in the way she wanted it to. It only made her realize that she was getting...slightly damp down there.

After awhile, Finé seemed to notice what she was doing.

"Having gyrating problems, Izetta...?" she asked naughtily.

"Oh my god...I can't believe you, Finé..."

She let out a giggle. "Say... you were... really into the kiss..." she whispered, "So I was wondering if...if you..."

Her words trailed off lamely, but Izetta understood what she meant.

"I still feel it," Izetta told her with a nervous tone, straightening her back as she sat. "It's different than before...but I still... do."

"I...I see," she replied timidly, "All this time, I'm afraid to...do anything to you because...I'm afraid I would mess up or something when you're still healing and...I can't bear to think that I can't hold myself back and... hurt you."

Izetta watched with admiration, how she fumbled with her words and her eyes shone with worry.

 _I love her..._

 _I really love her..._

A hesitant smile inched across her lips as she looked up at Finé and stroked those strands of blond hair from her forehead. "You won't do anything wrong, Finé."

"I have done wrong things to you more times than I can count."

"And I agree to all of them. None of this is your fault."

She gently cradled Finé's cheeks and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

The fact that she survived, that she was able to be here, lying on the same bed with her beloved, was more than anything she ever dreamed of.

Izetta still remembered flying to Germania for the last time on her rifle, her mind registering every single memory she had with Finé with her scarlet eyes bathed in tears, because she thought she would never see her again.

And now that she actually could, no matter what kind of circumstances and hardships they had to go through for it to happen, Izetta didn't care.

She turned her face up to Finé, her eyes open, focused intently on her...and she realized that the Archduchess was trembling, uncertainty etched all over her furrowed brows. Izetta arched her chest against her and a groan bubbled up Finé's throat, mingling with the one that came from her as their breasts pressed softly against each other.

"Izetta...!" she breathed out.

"I'm okay, I'm all yours, Finé," she mumbled to her ears, "I'm all yours."

Finé is a kind woman. She is always holding back for Izetta, prioritizing her needs over her own, kissing away her pain and loneliness, and Izetta knows that if Finé could exchange her legs with her, she wouldly gladly do so in a heartbeat. That was why Izetta needed to give her a little push, and soon enough Finé's hesitation crumbled in front of her.

Finé planted tender kisses on her neck as her warm hand tentatively slipped under Izetta's shirt, tracing the soft undercurve of her ample breasts, working its way up slowly until it teased a nipple.

"Nnh...!"

A small moan escaped her lips, bringing a stinging flush to her cheeks.

"Does it feel...good...?" Finé said, as she rubbed the sensitive nub and it quickly stiffened under her thumb.

"It does...it does feel...good, mmnh...!" she gasped, her hands grasping Finé's shoulders tightly.

"That's great to hear," she smiled, and Izetta realized the Archduchess's other hand wandering farther south, observing her reactions. "...How much feeling do you have below your waist...?"

"Not...not much...it's like what I said to the doctor... I can feel something touching there...but not quite...right...it's more like...really deep pressure..."

"Will you feel it if I touch between your legs...?"

She sucked in her breath, chewing viciously at her lip until Finé nudged her mouth against hers, stopping her. Izetta's hands came up to tangle in her hair and she pulled, hard.

"Yes. Probably...yes...I...I want you to do it, Finé."

If she wasn't already turned on, she was now. And she welcomed the tightness down in her stomach, the way she clenched with need solely for Finé.

She continued to pour everything into their kiss, their teeth clashing slightly and their tongues battling with so much hunger. As Finé's hand made its way down lower, she separated Izetta's thighs a little, allowing enough room for her hand to be there. Finé started at her knee, before it slowly and lightly made its way up the inside of her thigh. Izetta could feel the soft tickling sensation growing inside her as Finé came closer and closer to her most intimate area. When Finé's fingers brushed and curved around the wet fabric of her panties, Izetta's hips jerked out in surprise.

Finé carefully pulled her panties off, her fingers sliding up and down to collect her juice before slowly slipping between Izetta's folds. Izetta's breath hitched as Finé's slender fingers delved deep inside her and her thumb found her clit. She clenched her eyes shut, losing herself in the feeling of Finé working in and out of her. With every passing minute Finé added a little more speed and pressure on her, her thumb brushing round and round her clit with increasing intensity until Izetta's hands shakily clutched on the bedsheets, head thrown back in pleasure.

"...Fi...né! Finé...!"

"Does it...hurt? Am I hurting you...?"

"No...no...! It's the opposite... ooh...don't stop...please... _don't stop_...!"

Her body was far more responsive than she initially expected. It felt good...so, _so_ good, but her arousal wasn't building up like it used to.

Like it took much longer for her to reach orgasm, and her core couldn't properly clench around Finé's fingers either. Izetta couldn't bear it.

She wanted...she needed...to do something.

When she saw Finé's cleavage again beneath her thin sundress, she completely lost it.

Izetta moved her hand under the sundress and pulled it up to reveal her breasts that she so intensely desired. Without hesitation she pushed Finé's bra aside and pressed her mouth fully to her, taking her nipple between her lips and giving it a suck.

A strangled moan came out of Finé's mouth.

Izetta loved it so much she wanted, _needed_ to hear more of it. Her legs quivering, Finé nibbled on her shoulder, furiously rubbing her fingers against her girlfriend's core as Izetta, blinded with passion, took advantage of how Finé's legs were spread wide open when straddling her thighs. She slipped her hand into Finé's panties while she continued to suck and carress her nipple with her tongue.

"Izetta...nnh...! Y-you... don't need to-"

"I want to, Finé," she said, her breath tickling the sweet little nub.

"A-aah...you're...you're touching my...!"

Izetta cupped her hand lightly over Finé's soft mound. The redhead massaged her wet folds, feeling her tense sharply, and made her way inside her with several pleasurable strokes. Finé's whole body shivered when Izetta hit a small spot that caused her to clamp around her fingers. She touched that spot repeatedly, causing Finé's hips to rock against her hand in her overwhelming arousal.

It was becoming too much for both of them. They kept increasing in speed and Izetta could see Finé's wetness dripping down to her lap as she was endlessly gasping to Izetta's neck.

"...Izetta...Izetta...! I-I'm about to...!"

It only took a moment for Finé to let out a few whimpers and then Izetta felt her clenching uncontrollably, calling out her name as she was knocked over the edge. Finé's keening moans rose in pitch and intensity until it erupted in a cry that made Izetta want to come herself. Finé continued to thrust into Izetta, and it took her several more of them before she was following her up and over that cliff edge. She let the screams of pleasure rip from her throat as her chest heaved and her nervous system went alight with a deep, pulsing orgasm.

Izetta felt like she was about to black out.

It took her several minutes to recover just enough and realized that Finé was kissing her neck lazily as she held her close.

"...I'm so glad I didn't mess that up..."

Izetta let out a soft sigh of contentment.

"Really...Finé...you worry too much..." she said, kissing her back.

"I want you to know that..." she mumbled, "...I'm never leaving you. No matter what everyone says... no matter how many people try to get me married to someone else... no matter how long we have to deal with all that medical stuff... I don't care. I'm marrying you, Izetta."

It took a few seconds for Izetta to process that.

"You're proposing to me...after sex...?"

"...What's wrong with proposing after sex?"

"...It's just... _really_?"

"There's nothing wrong with it...!"

"Lotte told me there's going to be rings, a ceremony, and..."

"We'll save all that BS for later, okay?" Finé sighed, pulling Izetta into a hug, "I just want you to know this now. You're the only one who can be my future wife. We'll figure out the details later."

And as Izetta relaxed into the embrace and breathed in Finé's calming scent, she knew even without rings or anything, even when it was the least romantic proposal in the world... "yes" would be the only answer she could ever give.

END


End file.
